Miboshi's Story
by Purple Mouse
Summary: Obsessive Maniacal Possessors Anonymous (that's the rest of the title, but it didn't fit into the title box.) Follow-up to Ash!tare's story: Miboshi's Tragic Past Revealed! ^_^


Insert Title Here ****

Disclaimers: I don't own Miboshi. I think you'd have to be really weird to _want _to own Miboshi. But that's just me.

****

Warnings: Spoilers for Episode 42 (I think that's the one); pop groups; dwarf-throwing.

****

Notes: This is for Kassy, who suggested I do a Miboshi fic similar to the Ashitare one. I was inspired and did this instead of my German essay. ^_^ It's really bizarre. 

****

Miboshi's Story:

Obsessive Maniacal Possessors Anonymous

(OMPA)

(Ask about joining today! Visit our website

at www.youareademonicfreak.com)

Hello. My name is Miboshi, and I am an obsessive maniacal possessor.

I realize now that obsessive maniacal possession is a problem. In fact, deep down, I've known it for a long while. I really do believe I could have overcome this obstacle and led a healthy, happy life as a wandering spirit who never really _intended _to hurt anybody. (Anyone have a kleenex? I'm getting a little verklempt here…thanks, ma'am.)

It all started when I was eighteen years old. Oh, I was a handsome young man; dashing green eyes, flowing yellow hair. My mother taught French at a junior high school near my home, and my father was a chocolate milk vendor in downtown Kutou. The dream of my youth was to become the lead singer in a popular all-male singing group; day after day, I practiced my dance moves and learned the lyrics to all the songs on my *NSync CDs. But alas, that dream was shattered! _Shattered_!!! **sob** And I was doomed to an existence of ridicule and hate.

One summer, they were holding auditions for a new group in the Kutou Opera House. I was more excited than I had been in my whole life! I practiced harder than ever, and when the day finally came, I was stupendous!! I sang and danced like I had been born to do it, and I was _certain_ they would choose me.

Unfortunately, someone else was certain of it, too.

A jealous hopeful—a hideous boy with oily hair and a huge, white pimple on the end of his nose—had apparently taken it into his head that, if I were out of the picture, _he _would take my place as the committee's first choice. So, the night before the results were to be announced, he cornered me in an alley and brutally murdered me with a breadstick and a piece of twine.

(**blows nose repeatedly** Excuse me. I'm sorry.)

Since it was a crime of jealousy, I was cursed to wander the earth as a spirit until able to take my revenge on my attacker. Unfortunately, being a teenager, I sat around and brooded for a bit too long, and when I finally decided to take him out, he was already dead. So there I was, a restless ghost with no means by which to be reborn, no escape from my eternal hell, my dreams of boy-band fame gone in a flash.

I was despondent.

Until, one day, I discovered the ability to possess people.

It was an accident the first time; I was at a pop concert (free to spirits, which was one of the few benefits of being dead), and some clod stagedived right on top of me…after overcoming my initial surprise, I found myself strangely solid…yes! I had unwittingly inhabited the body of the errant fan! 

Naturally, I had no intention of leaving. I could be seen again; I had a second chance at super-stardom! The first thing I did was rush off to find a mirror…finding myself to be rather drab and ugly, I immediately impaled myself on a random spike and drifted off to find a more attractive quarry. Now that I knew what I could do, there was no stopping me! I would be handsome; I would be suave; I would be the number one celebrity in the entire Universe!

So I chose my next victim, and rushed to make a name for myself. All was going wonderfully, until I slipped on a banana peel at a rehearsal one day and broke my leg. With dancing no longer an option to me, I took that one's life, as well, and continued my quest from scratch.

Five more times, I possessed handsome young men; five more times, they were impeded and I was forced to do away with them. Yes—I had begun my downward spiral into obsessive maniacal possession.

It was then that I was found by a strange young man named Tomo.

He was quite nice-looking, this Tomo…and he could sing beautifully. I would have possessed him and almost certainly would have had the best career yet…but oddly enough, he could see me.

"What the hell d'ya think you're doing?!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed, as I approached.

I stopped short, startled.

"You were gonna _possess _me, weren't ya?!" he demanded sternly, hands on his hips.

"Uhhh…no?" I said sheepishly.

"Don't give me that, buddy. I can _tell_."

"You can…see me?"

"Well, _duh_." Tomo rolled his eyes. "I'm _talkin _to ya, aren't I?"

Digging my foot into the dirt, I looked at the ground. "I…I'm sorry."

He looked at me carefully. "Say…what's you're name?"

"People call me Miboshi, because of this funny symbol I have on my…"

"NO WAY!!" Tomo exclaimed. "You mean you're a Seiryuu shichiseishi?! I am, too!! I'm Tomo!" He held out his hand, then seemed embarrassed when he realized I could not shake it, and brought it up to scratch his head, as if that's what he'd intended all along. Stupid freak. "_Soooo_…you're dead?"

I nodded sullenly. "I was just on my way to poss…uhhhhhhhh…"

"Possess someone."

I scowled. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, for one thing, you were gonna possess _me_. Don't be surprised if I take it personally."

Turning to go, I threw him a wave. "Whatever, well…I'll be seeing ya. Gotta find someone else to…"

"Hold _on_, pal! Just how many people have you _possessed_?"

I shrugged. "Five or six."

"Man…" he shook his head, worry in his golden eyes. "You know, you've got a serious problem, there."

"Problem?" I blinked.

"Obsessive maniacal possession is a common malady among roaming spirits," he explained. "Now, I don't wanna tell ya what to do or anything, but you have to take into consideration…you're a shichiseishi, and you have to think of your responsibilities to Seiryuu. Didn't you know that roaming spirits dissolve into ghost dust after their tenth maniacal possession?"

I was completely shocked. "Wh…_what_??" That meant…I only had four more chances! And then my fantasy of winning multiple Grammies would be forever buried in the dirt!

"You can get help," Tomo assured me. "There's a support group that meets in the palace every Wednesday at four. I hear it has a very high success rate. Hey!" His eyes brightened, and he grinned like an idiot. "Wanna come to the palace with me?! I'll introduce you to Nakago…he's so great!! He'll be so happy to know I've found the last shichiseishi!"

"Well…" I said skeptically. "Only ten times? Are you sure?"

He nodded solemnly. "Ten. And then, poof: ghost dust."

What other choice did I have? I ended up following him to the palace, trying desperately to control my urges to possess random passers-by. 

And let me add that Tomo might have been attractive, but _what _a nut case! 

"Wanna hear the special Seishi laugh I've been practicing?" he asked in excitement as we walked through the town, then proceeded to demonstrate before I could reply with a resounding NO: "Kekekekekekeke…."

"That's….great," I said darkly. "You realize, of course, that you're the only one who can see me, and for everyone else you're just some lunatic walking down the street talking to himself?"

He waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, anyway, I've been trying to think of a trademark Seishi look I can do, and I was thinking…" he spread his hands wide, like he was doing a weird kind of magic trick, or something. "_Makeup_! Opera-style makeup… I could start with a plain white foundation, and then…"

I can't tell you what a relief it was when we _finally _reached the palace.

Nakago—the object of Tomo's apparent affection—was a tall blond dude with a blue cape and Velcro on his boots. He welcomed me gruffly—he might have been a bit perturbed that he couldn't see me at all—and then left me alone. Tomo the Freak followed him out of the room like a puppy, asking him what he thought of feathers.

That Wednesday, I began my sessions with the local psychiatrist, and I can't _tell _you how beneficial it was to me! The shrink told me that I didn't _need _to possess a young lad and become famous to be happy, that I was my own person, and should live my life as _me_. He suggested I take up a hobby, such as knitting. This I did with much enthusiasm— having been supplied with a special sort of enchanted knitting needles that spirits were allowed to touch—and finished a different colored muffler for each of the Seiryuu shichiseishi in a little under a week. I also picked up some magic lessons: levitation, raising hideous monsters out of the air, that sort of thing. And I was happier than I had been since I'd died.

And then, Nakago destroyed my newfound happiness.

"You know," he said one day, "you won't be very much use as a ghost."

I looked up from the purple brassiere I'd been knitting for Soi. "Huh?"

"I mean, you can't touch anything. It will be very hard to kill people when you can't touch anything."

"I'm not going to kill people anymore," I replied cheerfully. "I've talked it over with my psychiatrist. I'm perfectly happy with who I am!"

"Ohhhh, trust me," growled Nakago. "You _will _kill people. And in order to do so, you must have…_a body_."

"But, Nakago, I can't. I have a problem. I am an obsessive maniacal possessor. If I start possessing people again, it could undo all the therapy I've been through!"

"Dammit, why won't you _listen _to meeeeee?" Nakago whined. "Come _onnnn_, Miboshi!!! Pleeeeeeease? Just possess _one more person_???"

"I'm _sorry_," I said, "but I really can't!! It would destroy the positive image I've made for myself!"

The blond-haired man grew silent once more, looking at me out of slits of eyes. Then, in a moment of extreme horror that will always live on in my mind, he reached under his cape, drew out a dwarf, and tossed him at my head.

It all happened so fast…I couldn't do anything to avoid it!! My spirit immediately merged with his body, and I became………_hideous_.

"Nyah, nyah, nyaaaahhh!!!" Nakago mocked, pushing his nose up with his thumb and sticking his tongue out at me. Then he raced from the room and left me in misery.

Almost at the point of hyperventilation, I raced to my shrink, who gave me a sedative and listened to my terrible tale. He assured me that I was still the same person inside, despite my ghastly features and my stubby new legs that would _never _be able to dance as well as Justin Timberlake. To soothe this particular woe, he suggested that I use my new power of levitation; I promptly complied, and was infinitely more comfortable.

The days dragged on, and on, and on….I was halfway through a set of woolen yo-yo covers as a belated birthday present for Suboshi, when Nakago insisted that I pack up my things and move to a monastery in Sairou. I complained, and Soi actually supported me, but Nakago threw _another _hissy fit, and all the other seishi made me go to shut him up.

"It'll only be for a little while," Tomo the Freak told me. He had actually been _serious_ about the makeup thing, and now resembled nothing so much as an evil, opera-loving clown. "And besides, we're all planning on coming up there soon; we're gonna summon Seiryuu!" 

I told myself that everything would be fine. And perhaps everything _would _have been fine.

__

But Nakago took away my goddamn knitting needles!!!!

When I arrived at the monastery, I couldn't find them!!! I just didn't know what to do with myself…I floated around like a wraith, thinking of nothing but my desire to ditch this awful body and become a beautiful pop icon…but _no_, came Tomo's voice inside me, _you can only possess people ten times! Only ten times, and then, POOF…_

I didn't want to poof. So I drove myself crazy instead. 

But then, when the Suzaku seishi came…I could contain myself no longer. I tried to avoid it. I killed a very attractive leaf man, and summoned several monsters to kill the intruders before I succumbed to the urge to kill _myself_ and enter one of them. But when they killed me, when I felt myself drifting away to obscurity…I had no choice but to go for the kid.

The kid! How perfect! He was so little…maybe he wouldn't count as an entire possession, since he was so little…maybe only half? 

…As soon as I entered him, I tried to make him dance. I had truly lost it, I tell you…my old dreams were floating to the surface, the self-satisfaction I had learned in Kutou completely gone. I was _going _to be a pop star!! I would make him _dance_!!

Furiously, I attempted to perform 'Bye Bye Bye'…that classic of classics, that song of songs!! By the time I had gotten through the first chorus, the Suzaku seishi were staring at me like I had turned into a donkey, or something. And then, suddenly, I felt the first signs of opposition from the child.

"_Nnnnnoooooooo!!!_" he screamed. I was shocked; they'd never fought back before! "_Nnnnnooooo!! _I haaaaate *NSync!!! _I…will…not…sing…*NSync!!!_"

"Dammit!" I cried, surging forward to sing once more. "_I…know that I can't take no more, and it ain't no liiiiee…_"

"_Gyaaaaahhhh!!_" the kid groaned. "_NNNEVER!!!_ _Long…live…the Backstreet… Boys!!_" And with that, he stabbed himself in the heart.

Well, _damn_.

Never had I witnessed such a powerful display of boyband loyalty. I would have been incredibly touched, if I hadn't been _dying horribly_. 

__

Only two to go, I thought to myself, _only two more people I can possess…hey…wait a sec_!!

As I raised my right arm out of the kid's dying body, I was astonished to see it begin to dissolve into a fine, glowing powder. In fact, my whole body was reacting the same way. Panicked and confused, I couldn't think of anything to do…the last thing I heard before crumbling away to nothing was Tomo's sheepish voice in my head:

"_Did I say ten? Oops…I meant eight._"

And now, I can never go back. They're scared to let me be reborn, which I don't really blame them for…I'm just glad I got my body back in the Afterlife, cuz that whole crumbling thing really freaked me out. I got a second chance because it was really that creep Nakago's fault…the second chance, of course, that depended on my attending these useful sessions on obsession management for all eternity.

I talked to the kid I possessed, and he seems to be okay with it…we worked out our differences in boy band tastes, and decided to form one of our own, along with some purple-haired guy who the kid claims was a Suzaku seishi, too. Tomo—who, unbeknownst to me, had bit it back in Episode 40—showed some interest in joining, but he left in a huff when we refused to go along with his costume designs. We tried to get Ashitare to sing with us, but he was writing some dumb book; besides, he doesn't really have the boy band _look_, if you know what I mean. So I'll be fine up here; when the others are reborn without me, I'll simply make some more friends. Because, after all…_I'm comfortable with myself_!! _I'm happy being me_!!

**Applause from the rest of the group**

THE END 

~.^;; heh heh heh… **tries to count how much caffeine she's had today, thinking she can blame extremely weird fic on that instead of facing the fact that she's actually just plain psycho** ^_^

small note: I actually forgot, while writing this fic, that Tomo died BEFORE Miboshi… sorry!! **slaps self on head** So we can just attribute the fact that Miboshi didn't feel Tomo die a la Hotohori/Nuriko Connection to the fact that he was going into severe knitting withdrawal at the time. ^_^

On a related note, I have no idea why Tomo can see Miboshi and no one else can. Uh, he's just special, I guess. We can pretend it's because he's the Master of Illusion. ^_^ His little pet shell lets him see dead people. 

Tomo: I see dead people!!

Miboshi: ~_~()


End file.
